


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by senkawas



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, High School, Multi, Slow burn for certain characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senkawas/pseuds/senkawas
Summary: The boys got tired of the same girls in their town that they’d known since elementary school. They wanted something new. Someone new.So what did they get midway through sophomore year? Well, they got you.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Reader, Craig Tucker/Reader, Kenny McCormick/Reader, Kyle Broflovski/Reader, Stan Marsh/Reader, Token Black/Reader, Tweek Tweak/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 255





	1. Sunflower

“Did ya hear? We’re getting a new kid!”

“I hope they’re not mute like the one we got before them...”

“Is it a boy or a girl?”

“Girl, from what Wendy told me! And she supposedly has homeroom in Mr. Dover’s class!”

“Wait... Is that her?!”

_Sheesh, word spread quickly._

Your hands were quick to stuff themselves into your hoodie pockets, adjusting the AirPods that you’d jammed into your ears before you exited your moms car. To say you were nervous was an understatement. You could clearly feel everyone’s gaze on you as you walked by. Obviously this was a small town, so getting someone new was a surprise, but you weren’t prepared for this kind of popularity already.

You readjusted your backpack strap and shifted your grip on your skateboard, fearful that you’d drop it. Once everything was secured, you ran a hand through your hair messily, sighing under your breath as you looked at the paper schedule you’d been given. As you went to turn the volume up to your music up, a call from behind you stopped you.

“Hey, new girl!”

_New girl?_

Your head turned around quickly, slipping the right earbud out of your ear as that’s where the new voice was coming from. A boy with shaggy, blonde hair and a dirty, orange parka with a hood around his neck. He shot you a messy grin, his black backpack slung over one shoulder. 

“You are the new girl, right?”

“Is it that obvious?” You remarked back with a soft laugh, an easy smile on your lips. Something about his attitude just made you feel an urge to smile.

“Of course. I mean, here in South Park we all pretty much know everyone. So we can recognize a new face.” The boy hummed happily, laughing gently. “Kenny McCormick. And you are?”

“(Name) (Last Name). Just moved here from California. Nice to meet you.” 

“Ooh, a California girl! No wonder you’re prettier than the others!” Kenny commented smoothly, and you couldn’t help but feel embarrassed.

“Oh, no, not at all.” You waved the compliment off gently, a sheepish smile on your lips.

“Anyway, new girl, where you heading for homeroom?” Kenny then questioned, trying to peek at your schedule in a sneaky fashion yet failing miserably. You did him a favor and flashed him your schedule, to which he grinned. “Awesome! You have Mr. Dover for homeroom, just like me and some of my good friends!”

“Would it be a problem if I stuck with you, then?” You questioned, not wanting to intrude on his friend circle of you weren’t wanted.

“Not at all! I’m sure the guys would be thrilled to have someone join us.” Kenny nodded in excitement, the male locking his hands together behind his head. “I gotta warn you, though, one of our friends has a very warped sense of humor.”

“Trust me, I’ve heard worse.” You then laughed nervously, shaking your head. “California, while a nice state, isn’t too good with filters.”

“Well, then, I hope you enjoy yourself.”

It was at this point when you two came across the door. The name ‘Mr. Dover’ was plastered in gold lettering across the wooden door right underneath the glass window. Before you or Kenny could open the door, a tall man with round glasses, pushed back hair black hair, and brown eyes opened it for you. He was about in his mid 30s, maybe, but dressed as if he were 20.

”McCormick, nice to see you on time today.”

”What can I say, Mr. D? I’m a changed man.” Kenny grinned playfully, his attitude still relaxed even with a teacher.

”And is this our new student?” The man, who you assumed was Mr. Dover, asked you nicely.

”Yes sir.” Your head nodded respectively, to which the man laughed.

”Come on, none of that sir shit. Just call me Mr. D, or Mr. Dover.” Your teacher dismissed your formality, which caught you mildly off guard, but found yourself smiling. “Well, I’ll have you wait out here, then after I take attendance we can introduce you to the class. Sound good?”

”Sure thing.” You nodded, watching the man disappear back into his classroom.

”Well, I’ll catch you inside.” Kenny waved you goodbye momentarily, and you repeated his action as he, too, disappeared inside the classroom. 

You stood alongside of the door, careful not to be too far behind it as to not get hit by it. Sighing softly, you noticed there was a minute till the bell rung. Slipping your phone out of your pocket, you noticed a text from your mom.

’ _Good luck today baby! I know you’ll make lots of new friends. :)’_

You couldn’t help but smile a bit at the text. Shooting her a quick ‘Thanks mom, love you’ back to her, you put your phone away once more as you waited for the bell. One thing you did notice, though, was that the students here were definitely more diverse than the ones in California. You allowed your music to play once more, humming along to it under your breath.

When the bell rung, it was then when you heard Mr. Dover’s voice begin to call attendance. Various ‘Here’s, ‘What’s up’s, and ‘Hey’s followed each name he called. It was then that you heard your entrance line.

”We have a new student joining us, and I expect you all to treat her kindly! I’m looking at you, Cartman.”

”Hey, I’m plenty nice!”

”Uh huh... Anyway, you can come in now!”

You let out a deep sigh from under your breath, muttering an ‘Oh boy’ to yourself as you put on a smile, opening the door. You were then aware of the pairs of eyes on you: 13, to be exact. 12 if you were only counting all the students. Closing the door behind you, you stepped up next to your new homeroom teacher, noticing Kenny giving you a big thumbs up as you did. 

”Go on, introduce yourself.” Mr. Dover prompted, making you blink out of your stupor and throw an introduction together.

”Oh, uh... Hi. My names (Name) (Last Name). I moved here from San Francisco, California. I’m the eldest of 5 kids, and I enjoy video games, playing guitar, surfing and skateboarding... It’s nice to meet you all.”

A collection of ‘Hello (Name)!’ followed, all with a different voice or tone. Mr. Dover pat your shoulder gently, gaining your attention. “I already compared your schedule to the others here. So I’ll have someone assigned to show you to your classes today.”

”When I call your name, raise your hand so she knows who you all are. For History, Craig.”

A boy with messy black hair and green eyes hidden behind a blue beanie raised his hand lazily, his eyes staring at you. 

“For Science, Kenny.”

”Alright!” Kenny grinned happily, shooting you another happy look. You laughed weakly under your breath, smiling at him and nodding.

”English is Wendy.”

A girl with long black hair and brown eyes to match waved at you happily, her pink coat standing out. She seemed nice enough.

”P.E. is Token.”

A black boy with a shaved head and a purple shirt waved to you, a welcoming look on his face.

”Math and Spanish will be Stan and Kyle, since you both have those so consecutive classes together.”

Two boys raised their hands. One was a boy with black hair under a blue poofball hat, and the other was a kid who’s hair was completely hidden by his green hat with a matching jacket.

”Now, then, take your seat. Homeroom is gonna end soon.”

You took that as a sign to move quietly to your seat, which Kenny had been so willing to save you. As you sat down, though, one through ran through 4 boys’ heads simultaneously.

_She’s so my type._


	2. Replay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You started to figure out where you did and did not fit in.
> 
> But you aren’t just gonna let yourself get pushed around.

“(Name), come sit with us!”

That sentence drew you out of your trance, your lunch tray in hand. You were already halfway through your first day of your new school, and now it was time for lunch. The nice thing about lunch was that you had 45 minutes to eat, however part of you was scared you had nowhere to sit. That fear was squashed when Kenny called out to you, making you stop what you had been doing to look at him.

He was sitting with Kyle, Stan, Butters, Craig, Tweek, Token, Clyde and... Cartman. That boy, for whatever reason, did _not_ like you. Whenever you passed by him, he just seemed to flip you off or give you some sort of look. Even Craig Tucker, the school’s resident ‘Bird Flipper’, didn’t do that to you. He was actually cordial.

You took a seat in the middle, sitting in between Stan and Kenny and across from Clyde. “So, how do you like school so far?” Clyde asked in genuine concern, at least in your eyes.

”It’s actually pretty nice.” You nodded, a smile on your lips as you unwrapped the lettuce wrap you’d bought. “I really like it here.”

”Great, so when are you leaving?”

The comment came from Cartman, the boy having been sitting on the other side of Clyde. The other boys at the table seemed to stop what they were discussing, each of them giving Cartman a look with a different emotion. You rose an eyebrow, halting your actions at the question. “Pardon me?”

”Leaving. When are you doing that?”

”What are you talking about fat ass?” Kyle sighed in exasperation. “She moved here. She’s not leaving.”

”Well, none of us want you here. Isn’t that right guys?” Cartman smirked, looking around at the other boys at the table, but frowning when no one defended him.

”A-Actully, uh, Eric, we all kinda think (Name) is cool..” Butters, the sweet boy you’d met in Science, spoke up, sitting at the edge of the table as he pressed his fingers together nervously. 

“What?! Dudes, come on, she’s a girl! Shouldn’t she be hanging out with the girls?” Cartman scowled, messing with his mashed potatoes. “I mean, I’m sorry (Name), but that’s just how things go here!”

”Says who? Cartman, don’t be a dick.” Stan groaned softly, glancing at you. “I’m sorry about him, he’s like this with everyone.”

“I don’t mind. Not the first bully I’ve met.” You hummed boredly, taking a bite out of your wrap. 

“Listen, all I’m saying is we don’t need any estrogen here! I mean, we were fine as an all guy group. Don’t make it a habit of sitting here every day.” Cartman hummed idly, still playing with his mashed potatoes.

”I don’t know, Cartman, do you own the damn lunch table? No? Then shut the hell up and let me eat my food.” You groaned in mild annoyance, just wanting to eat without him mouthing off.

”Yeah, this is why no one likes hanging out with you and why you and Heidi broke up.” Craig commented flatly, which seemed to get snickers from all the boys.   
  
“Shut the hell up about me and Heidi! You and Tweek were dating too!”

”Yeah, in elementary school. At least Tweek didn’t send me a voicemail begging me to get back with him or he’d kill himself.” An obvious jab from Craig. You figured you’d play along.

Wincing to yourself, you couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s a bit pathetic, you know.”

”Listen, bitch-“ Cartman seethed, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

”Call me bitch again. I dare you.” You challenged just as aggressively, scowling at him. Kyle, picking up on the growing tension, was quick to put a hand on your arm. 

“Relax, (Name), don’t sink to his level.” He soothed, trying to get you to calm down. “Shut up, fat ass, don’t try and piss people off-“

“Like I was saying, bitch-“

You’d had enough. It was at this point when you suddenly took your own fork, shoved them in his mashed potatoes (much to his irritation), and then flung them in his face. Almost _all_ of the boys burst into laughter, a few of them (Tweek and Butters) gasping in horror. Cartman sat there in awe, not able to move as the potatoes coated his face.

”Like _I_ was saying, I may be new, but I’m not going to let you push me around, dickhead.” You scoffed, standing up. You swung your backpack over your shoulder, closing the plastic container your wrap came in, and stood up from the table. “I’m going to eat in Mr. D’s room. He said I could. Anyone who wants to not be a total shitbag can join me.”

As you walked off, part of you was expecting no one to follow you. But you were proven wrong once more as Kenny suddenly ran up besides you, his arm slinging around your shoulder. “Holy shit, new girl! You really did that!”

You blinked in mild alarm at the familiar face, a small laugh then leaving your lips as you shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. He kinda had it coming.”

”Yeah, he did, and you sure as hell gave it to him!” Token called from your other side, and with him was Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Kyle, and Stan. Poor Butters had probably been threatened into staying.

”Hey, I dealt with meaner kids in California. I’m not putting up with that.” You scoffed, your group quick to move into Mr. D’s classroom. The teacher looked up from his desk, a smile on his lips. 

“There you are. And I see you’ve brought some friends.”

”Of course she did.” Kyle nodded, your group quick to sit down at clumped together desks. Your new friends continued to go on about how funny Cartman’s reaction was, but some of them gave you a warning.

”Listen, you probably pissed Cartman off. He’s going to try and ruin your life now.” Stan sighed, readjusting his hat in annoyance. “He always likes to get revenge on people who’ve wronged him. He made one kid eat his own parents.”

”Ew, what the hell?” You blinked in mild alarm. “Isn’t that, like, manslaughter? Shouldn’t he be in jail?”   
  


“There’s no real proof he actually did it.” Kyle dismisses, frowning. “The kids parents are just declared missing, but Cartman didn’t leave a single trace of his crime.”

”Good lord..” You muttered, biting into your wrap.

”Oh, I almost forgot! (Name), give us your phone number!” Kenny suddenly asked, holding his phone out. “We can make a group chat or something!”

”Huh? Uh, yeah, sure..!” You nodded happily, a swirl of emotions filling your chest. They actually wanted your number. They wanted to talk to you more and get to know you. That made you happy. So the next 10 minutes were spent of you putting their numbers into your phone, and then Kenny making a group chat with the 8 of you in it.   
  


You were starting to make real friends.

* * *

**Kenny:** dude

 **Stan:** what??

 **Kenny:** she’s so pretty

 **Stan:** Kenny not again

 **Kenny:** I’m not trying to get with her, I hardly know her!! all I’m saying is she’s very pretty

 **Stan:** just don’t drive her away because you can’t keep it in your pants. we’ve actually made a new friend, I don’t want to shove her away

 **Kenny:** alright, alright. but by homecoming she’s fair game.

 **Stan:** ugh.

* * *

2 am. Sudden noises outside your window. Cartman killing his rival’s parents. Not a good combination.

When you’d heard the noise outside your window, your immediate thought was to grab your phone. In case Cartman was outside, you were ready to call 911. Then you decided not to be so rash in your 911 call. God forbid it’s something stupid and then your parents lose it in you for waking them up.   
  


So when the noise became continuous, you decided on defense. Grabbing your baseball bat from the closet, you sat on your bed and stared at the window intently. Moments later you heard what sounded like knocking, and then your phone screen lit up.

 **Clyde:** Open your window <3

You couldn’t help but blink in confusion. Why was Clyde telling you to open your window at 2 am?

Standing up, you set the baseball bat down on the bed, flicked your lights on, and sure enough Clyde Donovan was outside your window. Granted it was the second floor, so it wasn’t too high, but before you could even ask how he got there, you saw the ladder. Rolling your eyes, you slid the window open. 

”What are you doing out here, shouldn’t you be asleep?” You asked in a whisper, giving him a look. 

“Yeah, but my idiot friends wouldn’t stop bugging me to invite you.” Clyde motioned to the ground of your backyard where Token, Tweek and Craig stood.

”Invite me where? Do you know what time it is?”

”It’s tradition. Every Monday at 2 am we go out to the clearing and look at the fireflies. It’s pretty nice. So we’re letting you in on it. Be grateful.”   
  
“You could’ve texted me ahead of time.” You sighed in exasperation. “Nearly scared me to death.”

”Sorry. Just had to get here as soon as possible.” Clyde grinned at you, brushing his brown hair out of his eyes. “So, you in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys get to choose! Should you go with them or not? Thanks for reading!


	3. Vanilla Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stars leaned down to kiss you that night.

"Screw it, why not."  
  
You laughed softly at the excited look Clyde gave you, and with that he began to disappear back over the ledge of the window, moving down the ladder. Before you began your descent, you grabbed one of your hoodies and slipped it on; a cute, baggy blue hoodie with a sleeping cat on the left near your chest. Slipping your phone into the pocket of your new piece of clothing, you tied your hair into a quick ponytail and slid some old tennis shoes on. With that done, your body carried you out to the window and down the ladder where your new group of friends awaited.

”H-Hey there, (Name)!” Tweek greeted anxiously, the boy twitching a bit as he waved at you. You hummed back in response, shooting him a smile.

”So Clyde managed to convince you to come after all, hm?” Token chuckled, your group starting to make their way out from your backyard and to your location.

”Is it that surprising? After all, I’m very good looking~” Clyde purred, a slight grin on his face as he spoke. With that, Craig scoffed and rolled his eyes.

”Shut up, dude, Red would say otherwise.”

”Red? Your eyebrow lifted. “Like, the color?”

”One of Clyde’s old girlfriends.” Token dismissed, causing you to let out a ‘Ohhh’ in response.

”She’s still into me. She just doesn’t know it yet.” Clyde defended, clearly annoyed. “Besides, don’t talk about my business to (Name). I don’t want her thinking I’m some playboy.”

”But.. I-I thought you were one?” Tweek questioned, staring at the brown haired male in confusion.

”Tweek!”

”Gah! I’m sorry!”

”Don’t yell at Tweek.”

”Ow, Craig, did you need to hit me?!”

You could stop the laughter that left your lips as you watched them interact. It was nice, being accepted into a group of boys who seemed very close. You were making friends again. You could have a normal life here.

”Ok, it’s just this way!” Clyde called, the group of you approaching what looked like a stream with a plank of wood laid across it to act as a makeshift bridge. You eyed it warily, frowning a bit. 

“Will it hold?”

”(Name), if it can hold Cartman’s fatass, it’ll hold you.” Token rolled his eyes mockingly, being the first one to walk across the board. Tweek followed him, then Craig, and then Clyde. You let out a soft sigh, careful to watch your footing the whole way across.

_Don’t trip. Don’t trip. Don’t trip. Don’t trip. Don’t-_

“(Name)?”

The call of your name startled you from said concentration, making you jump in mild alarm. It was almost as if you were Raven Simone, somehow able to see the next events play out in front of you: you’d slip, fall in the water, hit your head, slip into a coma-

None of that actually happened, though, because Clyde was quick to grab your hand and steady you. His eyebrow was raised worriedly, staring at you. “Woah, you ok?”

You blinked a few times before laughing, nodding sheepishly as he helped guide you the rest of the way across the wooden plank. “Yeah, I am. Thanks for grabbing me. That might’ve just made you my favorite in the group.”

”Anytime. God forbid you fall into that water and get your beautiful figure dirty with that stream water.”

”...Clyde is no longer my favorite.”

An offended gasp. “(Name)! I just saved your life!”

* * *

  
“We’re here!”

After 10 minutes of walking, you were met with a clearing at the edge of the woods, a few blankets laid on the floor as a short of cushion. There was also a basket with what you assumed to be food, and a few lanterns for light.

”This is kinda cute. How’d you guys find this place?”

”Oh boy.. I think we were playing superheroes when we were kids, maybe?” Token tilted his head in thought, eyebrows furrowed as if it would help him think.

”Something along those lines..” Tweek nodded, being one of the first to sit down at the edge of the blanket. Craig sat to his right, and you filled in next to the black haired boy. Token took your available side, leaving Clyde on the very edge. Before you knew what was happening, a blanket was being pulled across all of you and sandwiches were being passed around.   
  
“This is nice.” You hummed softly, biting into your sandwich. Ham and cheese with mayonnaise. Not bad.

”Isn't it? And none of Team Stan knows about it.” Clyde boasted happily, a proud look on his face.

“Team Stan?” Your eyes blinked rapidly in confusion, not quite understanding. 

“We’ve all generally gotten along,” Token began, mid bite of his sandwich, “but for the most part we split off into groups. Team Stan is Stan, Kenny, Kyle, and Cartman. Team Craig-“

”Don’t ask why it’s my team.” Craig interjected with a sigh, making you snicker under your breath.

”-is with Craig, Clyde, Tweek and myself. Jimmy, Timmy and Butters have always been stray dogs. They just hang out with whoever. But recently, Butters is getting bullied by Cartman again.” Token explained, having swallowed his food.

”I feel bad for Butters.” You voiced, curling into the blanket more.

”W-We all do. But picking a fight w-with Cartman is never on anyone’s to-do list.” Tweek stammered, pulling out what looked like a thermos out of the basket.

”What’s in there?” You questioned, pointing at his mug.

”Coffee.. D-Do you want some?” With a nod, Tweek handed you the thermos, watching as you began to drink it with a curious expression. “Do.. Do you like it?”

”It’s pretty damn good.” You grinned at him, handing the blonde his mug back. His face lit up a bit, a slight smile on his face.

”T-That’s good! It’s my family’s brew from our coffee shop.”

”Would you mind making me some more one day? I don’t mind paying.”   
  


“S-Sure!” Tweek smiled, nodding his head happily.

”Not you, though! You gave him hell today at lunch.” Clyde grinned, looking at you as he shifted the conversation back to what you’d been discussing before. “Seriously, you have no fears, huh?”

”Look, I’m not going to tolerate bullying. Especially not from him. He, of all people, has no right to be mean.” You defended, sighing gently. “Besides, I wouldn’t have done that if he just didn’t call me a bitch.”

”I’m assuming you don’t like that word.” Craig rose an eyebrow, looking at you.   
  
“Not at all.” You affirmed with a nod, your eyes then glancing down. “...There’s a lot of bad things I associate with that word. Especially when it’s aimed at me.”

”Well, I doubt he’ll be doing it again.” Token reassured.

”Uh, dude? It’s Cartman. He does what he wants, when he wants.” Craig scoffed, finishing his sandwich rather quickly.

”...Fair point. Anyway, (Name), what’s the-“

”Look, the fireflies are here!” Tweek suddenly interrupted, reaching across Craig’s lap to shake you gently as to gain your attention. Your eyes snapped up to get a look, only to widen your eyes.

For some reason, the fireflies all decided to get up and light up at the exact same time. Above you, the once empty night sky was lit up with flickers of light, but much closer than they usually were. Sparks of light flickered and flew through the air, illuminating your area with flickers of yellow. 

“Wow...” You whispered gently, staring at them in awe. “It’s so pretty.. Stars are pretty on their own, but these.. These are like stars, but better! And there’s so many...!”

”Yep. That’s why we come here. It’s nice to get away.” Token nodded, a small smile on his face. “This just draws us away from whatever’s going on at home or school. We get to just sit here and watch.”

You could only nod in agreement, not even noticing how two of the boys were too focused on your face to admire the lights. The light from the fireflies only illuminated your face and it’s features, and the two couldn’t help but think that your face looked star kissed.

* * *

”Ugh, I should’ve never gone out last night.”

”You went out?”

Kenny’s eyebrow was up as he handed you a travel mug filled with coffee. You were quick to accept it, grumbling about how it ‘wasn’t the same as Tweek’s’ before drinking it. Afterwards, you gave his mug back to him.

”By went out, I mean I snuck out with Team Craig for an hour or two.”

”Woah, woah! Team Craig? And here I thought we were friends!” Kenny whined weakly, a pout forming on his face.   
  
“And we are. Just because I hung out with them once doesn’t mean we won’t talk anymore.” You rolled your eyes, the two of you approaching yet another crosswalk. You swore that even with this small city, you’ve never had to cross this many crosswalks in your life.

”Traitor.” Kenny whined, watching as the symbol turned from ‘Don’t Walk’ to ‘Walk’. You and him simultaneously stepped into the crosswalk, a yawn escaping you. 

“Hey, you’re still the first person who talked to me here. You’ll always hold a special place in my-“

Three things happened at this point in time.

1\. Kenny had suddenly pushed you forward and in front of him by at least two feet.

2\. A car ran a red light.

3\. All that filled your ears was the honking of a horn and the sound of something slamming into a car.

Your eyes blinked rapidly as you tried to process what had just happened. You were on the ground, knees scraped up from the impact you weren’t expecting to take. In front of you was a black car; not too big, but not too small. There was a streak of red that was across the front of it, and more of the red on the ground, leading its way to something that was in the middle of the road in a heap.

You looked down at yourself. The red streaks had gotten all over you. Your clothes, your hands. Everything seemed to be soaked in red. 

And then you realized the red stuff was blood.

Head snapping up, you immediately looked around for Kenny. He was just with you, so where did he go? Was he ok? Was he out of harms way?

The answer to your three questions were as follow: check the heap on the floor, no, and no.

Your legs forced you to stand before you’d realized it, tears threatening to spill from your eyes as you stumbled over. Orange parka, travel mug having rolled a few feet away. Sure enough, Kenny McCormick was the object on the floor with blood staining everything.

”Kenny! Oh my god!”

You dropped to your knees next to him, quick to grab for some part of him that you could. His eyes were closed, and you knew he wasn’t going to make it. His ribs were poking through his skin, left arm broken and snapped backwards. Your eyes were wide in horror. What in the hell were you supposed to do? You were a high school student, you had no experience on how to help someone who was severely injured. 

“(Name)...? Thank god, you’re safe...” He whispered gently, the boy in an obvious amount of pain.   
  
“You pushed me out of the way...! Why..?! Why did you...?” You asked weakly, your tears falling down your face freely.

”Don’t cry.. You'll make me sad..” Kenny laughed weakly, staring up at the sky above him. “...I wish you would remember this.”

”What do you mean, of course I would...!” You shook your head, looking around at the crowd of people who’d formed to look at what had happened. 

Nobody was calling the police.

”(Name)... Please don’t forget this.”

”Kenny, what are you talking about...?! How could I forget you dying?!”

”Good... Keep that mentality... You’ll need it for tomorrow..”

And when Kenny McCormick went limp in your arms, everything else seemed to go white and you don’t remember what happened next.


	4. Update!

Thank you all for being so patient with me! I know lots of you are waiting for the newest chapter update, and I’m here to tell you I’m currently working on the next chapter!

I had lost my passion for writing this story for a moment, but I rewatched a few episodes of South Park, and now I’m back in buisness! So thank you all for bearing with me!

I hope you’re all staying safe during this quarantine, and I’m excited to share this next chapter with you all! Love you all, take care!


	5. Cry Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which Cry Baby might this chapter be referencing: the one by Melanie Martinez, or the one by The Neighbourhood? :)

“She hasn’t left her room in a week.”

”I’m sure she’s just... going through a rough patch. She was in a serious car accident, dear...”

Why? Why did none of them remember? Why did none of them remember that you were with Kenny when you got into that car accident? 

After Kenny had died in your arms, you’d passed out due to shock. While you were injured and in the hospital, you didn’t care about anything else besides Kenny. “Is he dead? Is Kenny ok?” Those questions left your lips often. Even when Stan and Kyle and Team Craig had come to visit, you asked them, as well. And everyone gave you the same answer.

”(Name)... Who’s Kenny?”

Why? Why did you feel crazy? Why did everyone around you act like Kenny McCormick had never existed. It was as if with his physical death, he’d died in their minds as well. That thought terrified you. You were the only one who remembered. It would never go away; he’d pushed you out of the way to save your life, and he died because of it. His blood was on _your_ hands, despite you not causing the accident. And now, no one remembered him. You were left with these sick thoughts and no one could comfort you, because to them, he didn’t exist.

You had taken to sitting on your bed with your knees pulled to your chest, body trembling with light sobs as your eyes closed, trying to get the frightening and traumatizing image of his death out of your head. Your music was playing pretty loud through the AirPods you wore, but even as the voices of your music filled your head, the only imagery that flashed past was Kenny’s death. His body on the ground, his blood pooling around you, his dying words to you-

...His dying words. What had he said? Don’t forget? You had thought it was stupid, of course you couldn’t forget. But now it was starting to make sense. Don’t forget ‘like everyone else will’ were the unspoken words he was trying to say to you. But why did he know that? Why did he know everyone else wouldn’t remember? It was impossible for you believe this had happened a few times before. I mean, come on, that’s resurrection! You’d only heard about people believing in it, but there was no solid evidence!

Evidence... Evidence... You had to find out some evidence, _something_ to prove you weren’t crazy. With this new resolve of yours, you slid into a baggy hoodie and some sweatpants, headphones still in your ears as you rushed out of your room, blind and deaf to the words of your shocked family.   
  


“(Name)! Mom, she’s out of her room!”

”Sweetheart, talk to us! Wait, what’re you-“

”(Name), stop!”

Your moms words made you freeze, looking over your shoulder. By this point you were already at the front door, and she stood a bit behind you, your step father and 3 of your siblings a bit behind her.

”Baby, what’s going on? You’ve been locked in your room for the past week, and now you’re suddenly rushing out of the house.” 

“You wouldn’t understand. None of you would. Just, let me go do what I need to do, please.” You tried to dismiss, hand turning the doorknob.

”Is this about that Kenny kid again? We keep telling you, he doesn’t exist-“

That sentence seemed to make some flip switch, and you tightened your grip on the doorknob while gritting your teeth. “And _I_ keep telling _you_ , you aren’t my dad, so stop acting like it.”

”(Name)!” Your mother seemed appalled, not used to such attitude from you. You were always the good child, after all. The eldest. The helper. Never the defiant one.

”Just, leave me alone right now! Please, I need to do something.” You asked once more, opening the door and sliding a pair of your tennis shoes on.

”The doctors said you weren’t supposed to do much activity right now, though.” Cole, your 14 year old brother, spoke worriedly, stepping towards you a bit.

”Scold me when I get back.”

With that being said, you grabbed your skateboard that rested on your front porch, rushing down the steps despite your mothers protests, and took a few running steps before placing it down and getting on it, giving it a few kicks to keep you going as you headed towards your destination. You weren’t aware of the fact that someone had seen you while you rode by, and his gaze focused on you in alarm.

* * *

After you’d practically threw yourself inside your destination, leaving your skateboard by the door, you looked around frantically before heading over to one of the desk with a woman standing by it. While she looked polite enough, you could tell she was a bit concerned due to how frantic you seemed.

”Hi, welcome to the South Park Public Library. Is there anything I can help you find?”

”Yes.” Your voice cracked as you spoke, clearing it once before nodding. “Yes. Just, uh... I know back in California, we used to have an archive of newspapers about the local newspapers.. Do you guys have anything like that here?”

”Of course. That’d be towards the back left corner over by our nonfiction section behind the door. Is there any specific topic you’d wish to see?”

”U-Uh... Any stories of a kid dying, or, Uh... someone getting seriously injured? I’m sorry, I know I sounds crazy, but...” You stammered, aware of how insane you probably sounded to this woman. 

She shook her head, a smile on her face as she moved from behind the counter. “Not a problem. Follow me.”

Nodding quickly, you found yourself following the woman into the back room, watching as she turned the light on. You swore it was like some scene out of a horror movie, but there were tall shelves lined up with what looked like clear, plastic boxes, all with labels on them. She took you down to one aisle, her fingers skimming over the labels.

 _’Assault’, ‘Burglery’, ‘Tresspassing’, ‘Murders’, ‘Odd Deaths’._ Per your requests, she pulled down both the ‘murders’ and ‘odd deaths’ boxes, setting them both on the floor. 

“Go ahead and look through to your hearts content. All we ask is you put them back in the same order, since they’re organized by date.” The woman smiled, watching you drop to your knees and immediately begin filing through them.

”T-Thank you.” You were grateful, really, watching her nod as she left you alone in the archives. Your fingers grabbed one from the middle of the ‘murders’ box, curious as to the date. 1917. You grimaced, putting it back. Too far back. You moved your fingers a bit further up, pulling out another random one. 2009. That would’ve been when Kenny was in 3rd grade. Looking through the headlines, you frowned a bit.

”No... No... No... No- Ooo, murdered by a spoon? How the hell...? No, nevermind.” You shook your head. By this point, you were in 2010. 4th grade. You were starting to lose faith. Maybe this was a dumb idea, there’s no way-

‘ _Ozzy Osbourne Bites Off Head Of South Park Elementary Student_ ’

You stopped, immediately holding the newspaper up to your face, scanning for information. A name, give me a name, give me the name of-

‘ _Young boy Kenneth McCormick, 9, became the victim of another one of Ozzy Osbourne’s ridiculous stunts. Longtime friends Kyle Broflovski, 9, and Stan Marsh, 9, were there to witness the incident._ ’

”Oh my god.” 

Your eyes widened in immediate shock, a weak laugh leaving her lips. Holy shit. You weren’t crazy. You knew it. You _knew_ it. Immediately standing up, you turned on your heels, desperate to find one of the two males, before you were suddenly met with something hard in front of you, making you grunt. Before you could fall over, though, a pair of gloved hands caught you, an alarmed noise leaving his mouth.

”Woah, hey, hey- What’s the rush?”

Your eyes blinked up, being met with a pair of green eyes. Kyle. Kyle fucking Broflovski. Just the man you wanted to see. Not saying another word, you shoved the paper in his face. 

“Read this.”

”I cant read anything when you shove it in my face like that-“

”Fine, just...! Please, read it!”

He let out a soft sigh, hesitantly beginning to read the paper. “Is this why you were so desperate riding by on your skateboard? Sheesh, just to read some.... stupid...”

His jaw dropped in awe, rereading the same part over and over and over until it became engrained in his head. “...What? What is this?”

”Kenny McCormick. Your friend since you were little.” You spoke, voice trembling. This had been plaguing you, and now you’d found your answers. Kenny _did_ exist. He was real. It had happened to him before. This time, you’d just been the only one to remember. “He’s always been around, Kyle... But... you don’t seem to remember after he dies.”

His own hands began to shake, staring at you in awe. “(Name), this is... Why don’t I remember this?”

”I don’t know, but I told you Kenny was real. I don’t know why you don’t remember, but... He was real.. I’m not crazy, Kyle, I watched Kenny bleed out and die in my arms, I...”

Not saying another word, Kyle suddenly wrapped his arms around you, frowning worriedly. Your were pressed into his chest, a sniffle leaving you before you completely burst into tears, collapsing into him. Why you were crying, you had no idea. But you felt relief, guilt, and a bunch of other emotions all at once.

But for now, you had Kyle. And that was enough.


	6. Class Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, everyone at school should've known you weren't in the best mental state. So why Cartman decided to cause problems, no one knows. But what everyone does know was that he totally had this coming.

"Sweetheart, really, maybe going back to school right now isn't the best idea..."

"Mom. I'm alright."

You were standing by the front door, your backpack slung over your shoulder. Really, your injuries had been healed about a week ago (all it was was a few bruises and a pretty bad cut), and you'd been wanting to go back ever since. But your mother, ever the worrier, didn't want you to go till she was certain you were in the best shape. She must've still been worried, since you suddenly stormed out of the house that day... You never really did apologize about that, either.

"I'm just worried. Maybe... Maybe moving out here wasn't the best idea." Your mother rambled, looking at you worriedly. "We've hardly been here a month and something traumatic happened to you... I messed up-"

You suddenly stepped forward, taking one of her hands in yours with a slight frown on your face. "Don't say that. Taking us here was the best choice, anything away from _him_. You know that. It's my fault for being careless, alright? I'll be more careful, so please don't blame yourself." Your mother, touched by your sudden warmth, wrapped her arms around you gently, holding you to her chest delicately and muttering something about her 'wonderful daughter'. You hugged back gently, glad that your relationship wasn't as rocky as you thought it was. Really, you weren't one to lash out at your mom or stepdad, it just wasn't the kind of person you were. 

There was a knock at the door, and you slowly pulled away. "My friends are here. They promised they'd accompany me to school today, so don't worry. I'll be home after school, ok?"

"..Alright, dear. Have a great day at school." With that being said, you opened the door to see Kyle, Stan, Craig and Clyde standing in front of your door, Kyle smiling happily at you as Stan and Clyde waved at your mom, Craig standing back a bit with disinterest. You patted your pocket once to make sure you had your phone and headphone case, then headed out the door. "Bye mom, love you." You called as you began to shut the door, Stan calling goodbye to your mother as the five of you began to walk towards the school. 

"It's nice to see you again, (Name)." Stan immediately turned his gaze to you, a smile on his face to which you returned happily.

"Thanks for coming to get me. You guys didn't have to, you know."

"Clyde wouldn't shut up about Kyle and Stan getting to be the only ones to walk you to school." Craig sighed, his hands shoved into his pockets as Clyde let out an alarmed noise as if to protest, but Craig let what looked like a ghost of a smile pull on his lips. "But we did miss you. No one else is as entertaining as you."

Kyle pointed a finger in Craig's direction, almost accusatory as he grinned teasingly. "Holy shit, Craig smiled."

"No I didn't."

"You totally did dude..." Stan nodded in agreement, laughing as Craig pressed his eyebrows together in annoyance.

"I'm gonna kick your asses."

You couldn't stop the laughter that left your own lips, covering your mouth with one hand. "Damn, I really did miss you guys. I'm glad to hear you missed me, even if one of you won't admit it.." You muttered under your breath, gently shoving your shoulder into Craig as he rolled his eyes at you. You watched a smile form on Clyde's lips, the brown haired male wrapping an arm over your shoulder.

"So, do you plan on going to homecoming?"

"You guys have that here?"

A playful scoff came from Stan, the male rolling his eyes at you. "Of course, we aren't some poor, uncultured town. Homecoming is a basic tradition among every high school. This is only sophomore year, but Freshman year was fun as hell. I'm sure you'll have a blast." You gave your head a slight tilt, thinking for a moment. You weren't sure how different the homecoming in Colorado was from California, but if it was anything like your freshman homecoming, you might actually have fun... 

"Yeah, I don't see why not. When is it?"

"Last weekend in October before Halloween. It's only the second week of September, though, so you still have time to buy a dress and get your ticket." Kyle spoke up, chuckling. "I hope you're ok with underage drinking, because-"

"You have no idea."

"Woah, woah, hang on... Is (Name) a party girl?" Clyde grinned, his arm still over your shoulder. "I think I've found my match made in heaven."

Craig sighed, brushing Clyde's arm off of you with a roll of his eyes. "Any relationship with you is bound to be hell." At this, Clyde let out a dejected noise and started going off about how Craig has 'hurt his feelings' and that 'he's had plenty of successful relationships'. Craig seemed to ignore him as the five of you stepped on to the high school campus, and you couldn't stop your laughter. Really, you hadn't felt this comfortable with a group of people in a while. Maybe you were still desperately recovering from Kenny's death, so you were a bit clingier to people, but it made you feel a lot better, and a lot more eager to see the rest of your group. 

And just your luck, they were just as happy to see you.

"(Name)!" You yelped in surprise as Tweek suddenly threw himself into your arms, the blonde haired spazz clinging to you desperately as if he was scared to lose you. Clyde stopped his argument with Craig to gesture vaguely to the two of you, looking as if he wanted to rip Tweek off and take his place, but Craig's glare stopped him. You looked back down at Tweek, the boy pressing his head up to your shoulder. "W-We were so worried! I'm g-glad to see you're back at school!"

You smiled warmly, the hug resembling one of your younger siblings; pure worry and joy and honestly, it made you feel loved. Despite only knowing them for two weeks, you felt welcomed by these people. One of your hands lifted to ruffle the blonde's hair, your other arm wrapping around him and hugging him. "Aw, I missed you too Tweek." You then noticed Token and Butters come up behind Tweek, Token smiling happily at you as he waved.

"Glad to see you're back."

"I feel like I'm a soldier who just came back from the war." You joked, feeling Tweek slowly pull away from you and move back over to Craig's side. 

"W..Well you kind of are.. We were all really worried about you." Butters interjected, his eyes still compassionate yet worry laced in his tone. "We're just glad you're back."

You went to speak before the bell suddenly rang, and you blinked before Tweek suddenly let out an alarmed noise. "T-The bell! We're gonna be late!"

"Not if we get there before Mr. D does." Stan reminded, suddenly beginning to rush through the hallways. "If you're last you owe everyone lunch!"

You guys all took off, laughter escaping your lips as you ended up running in front of most of the boys, because there's no way in hell you'd be buying everyone lunch. Stan arrived first, then you, followed by Tweek (somehow), Craig, Kyle, Butters, and last but not least, Clyde, who was whining as he got to the classroom. "That's no fair, Craig pushed me!"

"You were in my way."

As you guys all entered the classroom, you noticed Mr. D wasn't there either. He must've been late. You didn't mind, really, that gave you time to get situated before everything kicked off again. As you made your way to your desk, you noticed the leg that last minute got stuck in your walkway, and thankfully your reflexes were fast enough to dodge it. Your eyes lifted to whoever it was who had stuck their leg in your path, and immediately narrowed upon seeing the bigger male staring you down. Eric Cartman, yet again, was out to get you it seemed.  
  
"And here I thought you weren't coming back. What a shame."

”Kiss my ass. I’m not doing this.”

”Do what? Don’t be so defensive.”

Kyle, having picked up on the conversation, narrowed his eyes at Cartman. “Lay off, fat ass. She just got back.” His comment, if anything, just spurred Cartman off, but before he could even think of anything to say, you spoke up, stepping towards him.

"Listen, asshole, I just got back after being in a state of shock from a fucking car accident that one of _your_ friends was in. Could you, I don't know, stop acting like the world revolves around you and your little pity party for maybe a day? Or has your fat gotten to your head and blocked your brain cells?" You spat, clearly irritated. Honestly, you weren't sure how one person could be so... what was the word... egocentric? Did he have no compassion in that cold, tiny little heart of his? You've known this guy for, what, a few weeks, and he treats you like he knows everything about you. You heard the laughter from your classmates at your words, and Cartman's ears turned red in anger.

He stood up, the two of you eye level now, but you didn't seem to backdown like he'd hoped you would. "Oh yeah? Well, any friend of mine wouldn't jump in front of a car for some chick he hardly even knew." With that being said, Cartman laughed, turning his back to you and facing the rest of his class with a smug smirk. "I mean, how do we know you didn't push Kenny in front of some car to try and hurt him? You might be some raging sociopath." He then shrugged, turning to face you yet again and amused to see the stunned, blank look on your face. "I mean, if Kenny really was stupid enough to jump in front of a car for you, he was a real dumb ass and deserved to die."

...Were you hearing that correctly? Really, did you need your hearing checked? ' _How do we know you didn't push Kenny in front of some car to try and hurt him?_ ' Honestly, if you could move your own body, you would laugh. You'd laugh at such a stupid sentence. You? Push Kenny in front of a car? Would you be this traumatized over something _you_ caused? Is Cartman dumb? Braindead, maybe? You'd probably brush him off if you could. But you _couldn't_. Hearing those words, hearing he 'deserved to die'... Something in you lost it, and suddenly you weren't in control of your actions.

Kyle's voice yelling at Cartman filled your ears, but you couldn't quite determine the words. Something along the lines of 'what the hell is wrong with you'? Really, everything felt blurry. What was the saying called when you were angry? Seeing red? Maybe that's what was going on, because before you knew what was happening, your dominant hand clenched into a fist, pulled back, and then things _really_ got fuzzy, because before you knew it you were on top of Cartman, punching him with all the strength you had, teeth clenched and knuckles covered in a red liquid you couldn't identify. There was some cheering behind you, mostly from what sounded like Token, Stan, Clyde, and a few of the girls. But a pair of arms wrapped around your waist, while another set of hands grabbed the hand you had been using to punch Cartman, but everything moved like it was some slow cut action scene that you were watching, like you had somehow floated out of your body temporarily. 

You looked feral, teeth clenched and eyes wide with anger as your left hand had held Cartman's jacket, pinning the boy to the floor, your right hand in the process of punching him yet again. Cartman, who had never been one to approve of pain towards himself, had probably started crying at your first punch. His nose was bleeding, and his left eye looked like it was in the process of swelling already. Honestly, you were surprised his jaw hadn't broke. The arms around your waist belonged to Craig, the taller male seemingly concerned as his mouth moved, as if he was telling you to stop, but it was falling on deaf ears, because all you could feel was pure rage, even as his arms tugged at your body. Kyle had been the one to grab at your arm, his mouth also trying to get calm words through your head. 

Everything went back in time and you were back in your body, allowing Craig to rip you off of Cartman, but that didn't mean you weren't squirming his grip, eyes wild with hatred. "Listen here, dumb fuck! The next time you say Kenny deserved to die, I'm going to fucking _kill_ you! Do I make myself clear, huh asshole?! Say it again, I dare you!" 

Cartman had his hands protecting his face, the boy flinching at your words as he whimpered and sniveled like a kid who didn't deserve it. "Y-Yes ma'am! I promise I'll be quiet!" 

"Wow, she made him call her ma'am." Wendy's laughter filled your ears, Craig and Kyle still holding you back as you felt your chest heave, slowly starting to calm down as Cartman slowly pushed himself to his feet with the help of Butters, who looked at you with worry. 

"Now go clean your face up." You snarled, approving of the power you had over Cartman now. He was afraid, and honestly if he ever messed with you again after this, you'd genuinely be surprised, considering the way he flinched at your words and scurried out of the classroom to the bathroom, Butters following him as a dog would its owner. When Cartman left, the classroom fell into a slight silence before you sighed, closing your eyes for a moment. Breathe, (Name), inhale exhale... "You can let me go now. I'm fine." Craig and Kyle exchanged looks before nodding slowly, both boys releasing you as you turned to face them, an apologetic look on your face. "I'm sorry if I scared anyone. I really... don't like to be violent like that. I just..."

"Dude, Cartman has had an ass beating like that coming for years." Token suddenly laughed, almost dismissing your apology in a sense. You watched Tweek, ever the sweetheart, suddenly walk up to you. 

"L-Let me see your hand, (Name)." The boy asked politely, and you blinked a few times before you held your bloodied hand out to him. He took your hand in his left, using his right to wipe your hand down with what looked like a disinfecting wipe. You smiled at the kind gesture, before the words of those around you filled your ears again.

"Yeah, and he's a dumb ass for even suggesting that." Stan scoffed, having sat in his desk. "I mean, come on. Kenny _deserved_ to die? Even if we forgot for a moment, he was still our friend since we were kids. He's a piece of shit for saying something like that, and then saying you pushed him? Had he not heard how bad of a state you were in? He had that coming to him."

Wendy, Red, and Bebe walked up to your other side, the girl with the pink hat smiling at you. "We were scared you were some pushover, or some snob, but you've totally gained our respect. Officially, welcome to South Park High, (Name)." Red and Bebe seemed to nod as if agreeing with her words, and you smiled at them. Really, if all you had to do was kick a kids ass to get some friends, you should've done that earlier. Tweek, having finished wiping your hand, seemed content with cleaning some of the blood off of the floor with the wipe. 

"..Am I gonna get in trouble for this?" You suddenly asked, worried fighting like this would get you some sort of suspension. That caused Clyde to laugh, the brown haired boy shaking his head.

"Fuck no. The staff here all hates Cartman, anyway. He reports about getting beat up, they'd just dismiss him. You picked the best person to beat up on." This caused practically everyone to laugh, and you smiled a bit reassuringly. You, honestly, were a bit afraid of everyone turning on you. But apparently your anger was justified, at least to them. Nodding silently, everyone heard someone approaching the door, and you all assumed it was Mr. D, so you began to take your seats, none of you really looking at the door. 

There was a laugh, one that definitely _didn't_ belong to Mr. D. "Woah, what am I, the teacher? Why's everyone sitting down?"

Your gaze snapped almost instantly, eyes wide in alarm at the voice. You stared at the door in nothing but awe, mouth dropping open as you stared at the person in the doorway.

".. _Kenny?_ _"_


End file.
